


【幸不二】智齿

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: 关于智齿的一个小脑洞，两篇的世界各自独立
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship





	【幸不二】智齿

「幸村篇」

“不去。”

任凭不二用目光盯穿自己，幸村依旧固若金汤地坐在沙发上，坚决地回绝了对方的提议。

不二看着他肿起来后有些不对称的脸，又好气又好笑，“现在就算去了医院也不能直接拔，最多配点消炎药。”

幸村看了他一眼，拿起茶几上的画刊翻阅了起来，一副置身事外的样子。

每次一提到医院，幸村就拿出一副逼他下地狱的架势，不二真不知道等他们老了之后，自己会不会被老是犟得不去看病的幸村先气死。

于是他开始坐在幸村旁边——

啃苹果。

吃硬糖。

开薯片。

嚼冰块。

……

“够了。”幸村站起来，走进房间换下居家服，顺手还给不二搭配好了一套，“我们现在走。”

不二看着他肿成一个小馒头的半边脸颊，放下手里的冰水，有些心疼地笑笑，“好。”

不二大概不知道，幸村改主意是怕他为了劝自己去医院的胡吃海喝行为弄坏肠胃。

不过他很开心，也就随便幸村在检查的时候拉拽着自己的手了。

「不二篇」

不二在衣柜前捣鼓着外出的行装，外套下摆一不留神扇到了幸村脸上，将人直接从美梦里弄醒。

他爬起来迷糊地揉着眼，带着浓浓的鼻音问道，“你要出门？”

不二指了指自己的脸颊，“预约了今天拔牙……抱歉，你想睡的话可以继续哦。”

幸村有些不高兴，靠在床头上双手交叉，“怎么没听你提起？”

不二停下带围巾的动作，在幸村的额头上亲了一口，“你不是很讨厌医院的味道吗，所以就不打算叫你陪我了。”

这个吻十分受用，幸村一秒就消了气，下床进了卫生间，“要多久？”

“因为这颗牙齿长得有些歪，需要进行一个小手术……估计两三个小时？”

刷着牙的幸村脑袋探了出来，“好像有点严重啊……”

不二看着他不慎喷出来的牙膏沫，拿了张纸擦了擦地，“嗯，还好吧，小型手术。”

幸村把脑袋缩了回去，加快洗漱的动作，又冲回房间里挑起衣服。

不二问道，“你也要出去？”

“……明知故问。”

不二嘻嘻一笑。

幸村在不二手术的时候一直耐心地守在外头。

顺利拔完牙后，麻药还没消退的不二有些上头，出诊室的时候咬着棉花的样子就呆呆的，见了幸村就咧着嘴笑。

“你笑什么？”

“很高兴。”不二含含糊糊地说道。

“别说话了，小心扯到伤口。”

“呵呵。”

幸村其实蛮想问不二在开心些什么，但想了想，还是让他在回去的计程车上靠着自己肩头睡了。

还有三颗智齿，他心想着，不二还会再傻乐三次，他有的是机会问。

**Author's Note:**

> *感觉《线》4没有写出想表达的场景，故快撸了一发小脑洞作为补偿_(:3J∠)_  
> *独立于所有AU，BU，CU【不是  
> *第一篇的乌鸦嘴，我在此先呸呸呸呸呸  
> *智齿真的烦人，长了的宝贝记得尽早去医院检查拔掉  
> *本篇脑洞的开放式问题：不二到底在开心什么呢？


End file.
